the way of the wind
by Gu Mok
Summary: A story about Kunzite and Zoisite.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way of the Wind**

**Author:** Gu Mok

**Translate:** MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

Chapter 1

It was nine o'clock. Zoisite woke up on time as usually. The sunlight was gently caressing his room while the elegant white curtain was slightly floating in the breeze in of the morning. It is—or at least, seems—a mild and comfortable morning. With a sense of upset Zoisite hid his face in his hands before threw a pillow onto the floor angrily—the nightmare happened once again! It was always like that, thought Zoisie. The nightmare was like graved in his memory torturing his fragile nerves that he could not escape.

Zoisite woke up losing all his memory six years ago. However, the nightmare was becoming clearer and clearer, day by day. He could not find out where it came from, but an indistinct voice calling "Forgive me, Zoisite" was echoing in his nightmare, one night after another. In the dream Zoisite felt himself was like being drown in the endless darkness, every night before he woke up with a start.

What should I do? With anger the boy thought, hasn't it been enough? He breathed the peaceful air and felt the calmness in the room, it seemed that everything was deriding his worrying about imaginary troubles—Zoisite was driven to the edge. He threw the quilt away before climbed onto the windowsill, and by seeing the tiny world he remembered that he was at the attic he lived in, which was the highest architecture of the Illusoul City.

The warm breeze was caressing his messed hair slightly and gently, and the path running zigzag rounding the castle was like a demon speaking his name seductively: Come on, Zoisite, only one single step forward, all your suffer, all your nightmare would come to an end. The boy was about to give up to the demon that he tried stepping forward with his hands released…

"Don't, Zoisite." The voice from his dreams appeared again, it was serious, deep, but sounded like an illusion. The copper-haired boy was lost in mind, and his mind was lost in the endless darkness again.

When Nephrite entered he was taken aback for an instance by what he saw: Zoisite was standing at the windowsill with his mind wandering and one of his pale feet stepping out of the window. Nephrite fought back his urge to cry out before rushed to Zoisite held him in his arms and asked with his calmest voice:"What are you doing?"

Zoisite was threatened. He turned back, and felt in to the older one's arms: "Brother…"

"The one hundred and sixtieth time, Zoisite. You are really challenging my nerve." The answer was serious, but warm and mild. "Never think about those nightmare, Zoisite. According to the cliches resulted from the routine inspection yesterday, Zoisite…you have to go back to the Starrycloud Castle to learn something you should learn."

Zoisite sat up slowly smiling ironically:"Really? So your clan is definitely a powerful one, isn't it? I mean, are you even able to find another mentor for me?"

"Of course. But Zoi, don't let me imply again that it is our clan instead of mine." With these words Nephrite took a deep glance at Zoisite before set breakfast on the table:"Well, so much for that. Now get up and enjoy your breakfast, Mother Beryl asked me to take you back to the Starrycloud Castle, and your new mentor is already waiting there."

"But…"

"There is no 'but', Zoisite. You can't even survive if you were always like that. Don't make mother Beryl and me be threatened by the possibility of your jumping down from some buildings one day after another, and that is also for your own good." Nephrite concluded at last, with a hard voice. Those emerald eyes twinkled, yet finally Zoisite lowered his head timidly:"Yes…brother."

At the end of the rugged road into the depth of the Starry mountain chain, the Starrycloud castle located on a highland surrounded by trees and springs. It was not too far away from the capital city of the Illumystery Empire, but the distance was already enough to get rid of the noisy mortal life in the cities. Nephrite pulled the still-sleeping Zoisite out from the carriage, and the servants bowed the two in the main hall of the castle, in which there was a tall man already waiting.

Nephrite bowed to the man with great respect before turned to Zoisite and nodded:"This is your twenty-sixth mentor, with the name of Kunzite." Hearing such words Zoisite bowed unwillingly before took a careful glance to his new teacher. The older man was tall, and with gorgeous silver hair and silver eyes, and his was exhaling a sense of coldness, as if everything close to him would be frozen.

The auburn-haired man was introducing the new teacher. He told Zoisite that Kunzite was the only posterity of the Illuicy bloodline, which was once the most glorious clan. He had also taught prince Jadeite from the Illushadow clan, who has passed away. What is more, Kunzite was the highest-ranked general of the royal force of the Illumystery Empire at the moment.

At last Nephrite implied:"Lord Kunzite has a lot or important work to do. Under Queen Metallia's order could he come here to be your mentor. Hence, Zoisite, don't let Her Majesty down."

As the answer, Zoisite simply nodded carelessly. Lord Kunzite, so what? Even Mother Beryl, who was the younger sister of Queen Metallia, was unable to do anything to deal with the spoiled boy, not to mention a general of the royal force. With these thought Zoisite lowered his head, and a charming smile escaped from his rosy lips. What he didn't noticed was, the silver-haired man in front of him was staring at him with a fond expression hiding under his usually glacier-liked eyes. When those silver sights were caressing the boy's delicate face it was gentleness instead of coldness flowing deep in those eyes.

However, such fondness disappeared—or was hidden again—before Zoisite raised his head to meet his new mentor's sight. Nephrite was continuing:"Zoisite, you would live in the Starrycloud Castle from now on, and General Kunzite would be in charge of all your training, and other things would be under the charge of Yasha." After finished these words he turned to Kunzite:"My Lord, I think that Mother Beryl has told you everything about Zoisite, well, I wish…please…don't give him up." Seeing Kunzite nodding without a word, Nephrite paddled Zoisite's with release:"Then I will go back, please, take care of Zoi, and I will come to visit you frequently." With these words, the auburn-haired prince slowly disappeared in a flash of starlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoisite dismissed the servants and stood silently in the hall waiting for Lord Kunzite's asking him any questions, or telling him any plans, just like what the former mentors had done before. However, to his surprise, Kunzite didn't say a single word but only looked at Zoisite from head to toe expressionlessly.

Finally the golden-haired boy became unease under such a sight and said impatiently:"My Lord, am I so unique that worth you observing like that?" Hearing the sentence Kunzite departed his sight from the boy before answered calmly:"Is the bloodline of Illustary clan so thin that they are expecting such a child? Even Queen Metallia herself cared that much about it."

"Lord, I'm already sixteen years old so please don't call me a child!" Zoisite shouted angrily, "I didn't expect such a situation, but if you feel disappoint at me then nobody is forcing you to be my mentor! But, this is my private problem, please don't keep the prejudice against the Illustary clan."

Nobody had ever dared to say so in front of the highest-ranked general. However, Kunzite seemed not surprised at all, instead he simply curled his lips slightly while answered:"All right, then we will start tomorrow." Zoisite was taken aback a little, yet he found his control to his emotion soon and bowed to the older one, and then he was ready to leave. Just before he left the young prince heard Kunzite's voice again:"Zoisite, the train is serious and strict, had you not able to get through the hardness and prove your ability…"

"I clearly know what would happen, and I won't let you down." Zoisite didn't wait for Kunzite's finishing his words and answered impatiently before left quickly. The silver-haired man stood still staring at the figure of the boy, suddenly a phrase appeared in his mind—escape.

Zoisite didn't know how his came back to his room, he felt even suffocated. He wondered why the voice was so familiar to him, the voice of his twenty-sixth mentor, who was the successor of the Illuicy clan as well as the leader of the royal army. He thought hard to make sure that he had never met that high-ranked general before, never, at least since he came back to life. What was more, he was sure that neither Mother Beryl nor Nephrite had told him that he had ever met Lord Kunzite.

Zoisite leaned against the door of his room and slowly sank onto the floor, and the feeling of darkness similar to the one in the nightmare had him again.

Simply because of his calling him a child had Zoisite paid all his attention in the argument ignoring the sense of familiar. But the following "All right, then we will start tomorrow" had hit his nerves, which should have no longer been that fragile. All Zoisite could feel was that he was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, and grasped by the suffocating feeling which was like that in his dream. He fell down to the floor due to the pain, before falling completely into unconsciousness Zoisite eventually found out what on earth felt so familiar…

"Forgive me, Zoisite."

When came back to life Zoisite again saw Yasha worrying for him. From the clock beside his bed could he tell that he had been in a coma for one day and one night.

"Are you all right, Lord Zoisite?" Asked Yasha, who was passing a glass of hot milk respectfully to the boy. Zoisite drank out the milk and answered:"Nothing much, it happens more than the first time." With these words he was about to get up and get his clothes, if he wasn't stopped by Yasha:"But, my Lord, the doctor suggests…" "Enough, and I know myself well. Hadn't you hoped me being punished for haven't finished my training, help me get up. I bet lord Kunzite would be far less than patient."

Obviously the boy had made up his mind. Yasha didn't say anymore but simply helped him prepare for his going out, and then worriedly watched Zoisite rushed out of the room.

The silver-haired man was already waiting in the hall. Zoisite couldn't help shivered feeling the coldness, and then he bowed to the older one:"I'm sorry, my Lord, I…I won't be late for a second time." Kunzite kept expressionless while conjured an ice sword with his left hand and threw it to the boy saying in a steady voice:"Try to attack me with this sword."

The golden-haired boy was confused, he stood still without movement.

"Didn't I make myself understood?"

"Yes, lord Kunzite, but…nobody had asked me to do such thing. What is more, isn't it for teaching me magic that Mother Beryl asked you here?" Hearing these words Kunzite frowned:"Hasn't anyone ever taught you physical-based fighting?" Zoisite answered respectfully: "At least never since I was ten years old, my Lord."

"Then hold your sword, noble. From now on you must learn to fight without magic, no matter you had never learnt or had already forgotten—since you are a man of the Illumystery Empire." Not to mention, you must learn to protect yourself. Kunzite added quietly in his mind, without letting the pretty boy know.

Zoisite was completely exhausted after whole day training, he felt his teacher who acted as his opponent during fighting was as grand and undefeatable as the glacier of the north of the empire. Once after another Kunzite pointed the sword at his throat. And although he struggled hard, it felt like all his attract was lost in nil.

Seeing Zoisite's panting, Kunzite said slowly:"So much for today." "Yes, my Lord." Zoisite answered before left tiredly. Kunzite went back to his own room in the castle, the pretty hair, the silky curled hair and the stubborn expression which had never changed of his beautiful student flashed back in his mind.

Yes, it is him. Thought Kunzite. His splendid beauty had never changed, so was his stubborn mind behind his submissive appearance. What is more, his was still that talent and smart. When he lost everything at his sixteen years old and had to start from zero, he was still that talent, everyone would envy his ability. Yes, it is him, it is the Zoisite who had dead beautifully in his embrace. With these thoughts Kunzite felt a sharp pain in his soul. He clenched his both hands and said to himself quietly in mind:"Zoisite, I swear…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time flied as Zoisite's life became regular and at the same time his fighting skills improved under Kunzite's guild. He WAS a talent boy that a couple of months' training had made his a rather skillful fighter. Although he could still not defeat Kunzite, nobody else within the Illumystery Empire could overwhelm him.

Zoisite didn't care much about his fighing skills, he was simply following his training plan. It was one fact that caught all his attention. The fact which was so significant was, why the voice of his teacher was completely the same cold and expressionless as that often appeared in his dream—at least appeared the same. Moreover, Zoisite noticed that since he met Lord Kunzite, that nightmare hadn't happened yet till now.

After a whole day training Zosite went back to his room seeing Yasha making bed for him. She bowed respectfully when she saw Zosite stepping in and said in a mild voice:"Are you alright, my Lord?"

"I think I've gotten used of the train."

"Lord Nephrite had visited today when you were training."

Zoisite felt a little surprised and asked:"You mean my brother? Does he have anything to tell me?" Yasha's answer was still mild:"Nothing much, he was only worrying about your health, and he went back after the doctor told him about your health. He was happy hearing that you've never troubled by the nightmare anymore, and he told you to take care of yourself." Zoisite sneered in his mind, could it be all?

Just as he had expected, Yasha continued:"Well, he also said that you are professional enough in fighting, hence he hopes that you would focus your attention on something more important."

"Something more important—so cautious he was." Zoisite complained to Yasha, "He must be passing on Mother Beryl's order. She must be clearer on the present situation! I could never understand why, isn't it enough to have Nephrite for the Illustary clan? Not to mention it was she that asked Kunzite to teach me, and it was she that made my training plan."

With these worlds the pair of emerald eyes dimmed as Zoisite continued:"I know they care about me, and I know how dangerous it is to be like this in such an Empire as well. But there is nothing I could do at least at this moment." The air froze for a while, at last Yasha embraced the boy thoughtfully as a comfort:"Things would become better."

Quietly the world was enveloped in the curtain of the night, and the Starrycloud Castle was completely silent and calm. Kunzite was lying on the bed recalling Zoisite in his mind. During the time of contact, he knew he could understand the boy who called him teacher respectfully every day, but what he had understood had made him taste all kinds of flavours. It was good news that the boy was surely the youngest tennou of the Dark Kingdom in his memory, yet he had no memory of the previous life. All he knew presently was told by the Illustary clan, of course without the memory of the Dark Kingdom and Kunzite.

Kunzite had thought for many times that it might be the punishment to him for hadn't protected the younger one well. He loved Zoisite, he loves Zoisite, hence he had sworn to himself that he would protect the younger one in the newly born Illumystery Empire. Yet he was bothered with the secrets, Zoisite knew nothing. His only fortune was those familiar figures in the Empire—Nephrite, Beryl, Queen Metallia—had lost the memories of Dark Kingdom, too…Wait, Metallia was Beryl's sister, wasn't she?

The situation of when he was summoned by Queen Metallia flashed back in his mind.

"Zoisite was the only child of the Illuwind clan with perfect talent of illusionary magic. His parents passed away in an accident, he was saved but lost his memory as well as his ability when he woke up…Yet we believe that he could get all his abilities back if only he were well guided. After all, one cannot even survive in our Empire without ability of illusionary magic, not to mention, he is the only heir of the illuwind clan. Otherwise, he had got neurasthenia from the accident, as a result we told him that he is the second son of Beryl as well as Nephrite's younger brother, in order to protect his fragile nerve…"

An accident? How could an accident be so serious that destroyed almost the whole Illuwind clan, if only Zoisite were killed…Kunzite felt threatened when thinking about that. He recalled what was written in the diary he had read, and what flashed back in his mind made the powerful leader feel lonely and insecure. Even was reincarnated in the Illumystery Empire had Zoisite not escaped from the goddamn fate.

The darkness of the night was becoming thicker and thicker, the moon hid deeply behind the clouds, and the castle had sunk into asleep. A faint voice of footsteps appeared in the corridor slowly but steadily with a duet with a voice of some metal touching the floor. A shadow crept towards Kunzite's room and a pair of pale hands opened the door with a brunch of light twinkling in his hands with a power that didn't match his slender appearance.

The room was ruled by darkness. Kunzite was silently lying on the bed, as if he wasn't aware of anything happening. The shadow stepped to Kunzite's bed, lifted the sword in his hand, stabbed it into the silver-haired man's heart without any hesitation.

As soon as the blade of the sword was about to touch the man, Kunzite suddenly opened his eyes as his avoided the attack rapidly. The coldly glittering sword trusted into the bed immediately and was stuck in it, the pale hands wasn't even able to pick it out within a few seconds. Seeing the situation Kunzite suddenly hit the back head of the shadow, made the latter one fell into the man's arms unconsciously, with the black cape fell down to the floor.

Staring at the beautiful sleeping face in his embrace, Kunzite gave the abandoned sword a glance with mixture emotions. The sword was delicate pliable and though, and from the glittering cold starry light Kunzite knew it was with high-leveled magic of the Illustarry clan. At the handle of the sword, Kunzite saw a print of six-pointed star and three flowery words: "Z-O-I".


End file.
